


I Think We're Lost

by AmyPound



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Being Lost, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Sweetness, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are lost in the woods. Unabashed John and Sherlock fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is for katemacetak’s prompt “I think we’re lost" over for the Johnlock Challenge Grab Bag Challenge. I hope you like it. I had fun writing it even if I did lose track of the days.

John huffed as they continued stumbling through the increasingly dark woods. Sherlock, apparently, ‘knew’ exactly where they were going. He was absolutely insistent that he would be able to lead their way through the increasingly thick woods to their location without a map or consulting his phone. A location which Sherlock was unwilling to share with John for some unknown reason.

  
This had all started far too early this morning when Sherlock had ran into their bedroom and flung an empty backpack at John’s head and told him to pack. John sighed but rolled himself out of bed to gather his things for whatever case Sherlock had decided to accept in the middle of the night.

  
Now that John thought about it, Sherlock hadn’t mentioned what this case was about even. They just climbed into a car far too early and took off for parts unknown. Sherlock had even let John play his own music in the car. He didn’t even snap when John insisted on taking his temperature with the back of his hand when Sherlock had actually began humming along.

  
John was convinced Sherlock was either dying or this case was an 11. There was no in-between. His mood was too good yet oddly testy. Perfectly normal case mood.

  
Normally, John was all for an exciting new cases, but being dragged through…wherever they were without any inkling what was going on, without any caffeine…John didn’t want to really admit it was par for the course.

  
Before John could contemplate any more he found himself colliding with his lover’s back.

  
“John,” Sherlock said with a sigh.

  
“Yes, Sherlock?”

  
“I…” He cut himself off.

  
“Are we lost?” John asked carefully. 

  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sherlock replied with a scoff. He deliberately took a few more steps forward.

  
John sighed and dutifully followed after Sherlock. “Ridiculous of course. How silly of me.”

  
After a few more minutes of awkward meandering through the woods. John dared to speak again.

  
“So,” John began gently. “What exactly is this case about?”

  
Sherlock made an irritated noise.

  
Right. Not a case then.

  
“Want to share the reason we’re wandering blindly through the woods then?”  
Silence.

  
There were times to push Sherlock and times when John knew to just shut up. Today, John erred on the side of caution, for now. He was confident one of their phones could at least find their way back to the car if the worst came. Which, given Sherlock’s irritated stomping, was just around the corner.

  
Sherlock sighed and huffed and carried on for a few minutes more before his head and shoulders slumped forward. “John,” he began hesitantly. He bit his lip as he turned around to look at John, in theory. In practice he seemed to be studying the bush just over John’s shoulder. “I think we’re lost.”

  
“I had a feeling,” John admitted. John took a small step forward and cupped Sherlock’s cheek. “Anything I can do to help?”

  
“No.”

  
John fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Mind telling me what’s going on then?” When Sherlock refused, again, to make eye contact John tries another tactic. “Just tell me about the case.”  
“I told you, we’re not on a case.”

  
“Then why are we out here?” John leans forward and against his lover. His lips brush against Sherlock’s neck, licking the sweat collecting on his neck, hoping to draw the answers out of Sherlock the easiest way possible. “Come on, you can tell me now. We’re already lost it’s getting hot out here.”

  
Sherlock sighed heavily before tilting his head to allow John more access. “I had hoped to surprise you.”

  
It’s John’s turn to frown now. “Surprise me? Why do you want to surprise me?”

  
Sherlock’s face flushed even deeper. “Nothing…” Sherlock said with a small shake of his head. His hands have wrapped around John’s back, pulling him closer despite his own protests. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”

  
“Sherlock,” John says attempting to step back slightly to look at him with a smile. “Come on, you can tell me. If there’s anyone in the world you can tell, it’s me.”

  
Sherlock nodded before burying his face in John’s hair. “I had hoped to surprise you with a nice break in this heat by taking you to one of my favorite spots as a child.” Sherlock crowd into John’s space again. “There…should be a pond around here somewhere. I didn’t delete its location; it should be around here somewhere.”

  
At that John simply had to laugh. “Oh, Sherlock,” John said with a gentle grin. “You don’t have to do that for me. I was just fine at home.”

  
“Yes, but I had to do something special,” Sherlock replied, his tone insistent. “That’s what I’ve been told.”

  
John’s only allowed a moment of confusion before Sherlock, unexpectedly dropped to one knee.

  
“John Hamish Watson,” Sherlock began, suddenly much more quiet than he had been all day. “You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met in my life. You are interesting and yet help quiet my mind when you feel it necessary. I had hoped to make this special, but I cannot contain myself any longer.” He looked up at John, a small hopeful smile growing on this face. “So I have to ask, even though this isn’t special or particularly memorable as I am supposed to make this. And even as sentimental and idiotic as you can make me, would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

  
John didn’t even need to think twice. “Of course I will.” John’s smile nearly hurt his face, but he found he really didn’t care. “Of course I will you idiot.” Suddenly John was on his knees too. He didn’t quite remember getting on them, nor did he remember when he started kissing Sherlock either. “I don’t need anything spectacular or anything. You’re all that and more.”

  
So, really, it didn’t matter they didn’t ever find the pond. Or that, really if they kept walking that the pond was only a half mile off their current location. They were happy. They had each other. And suddenly they didn’t feel quite so lost.


End file.
